Evil Will Always Surpass Love
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: Draco xoxo Ginny... when you're destined to follow the path of evil, can one person change everything? Oneshot.


Evil Will Always Surpass Love

A One-Shot Fan fiction

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

----------------------------------

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**_

Anyone could tell that the pairing was against all odds, or maybe even worse. How could the enemy fall in love with the hero?

Draco Malfoy was the son of a powerful Death Eater, and for sixteen years of his life had been resisting the urge to follow in his father's footsteps. He loved this girl with all his heart, but he couldn't stop the dark path that seemed to envelop it. Although he tried his hardest… he knew he was fighting in a battle where he was certain to lose…

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

Ginny Weasley was the only girl in a family with six other siblings. Growing up, she had always been loved, and she had learned to love in return. She was grateful for everything that she received, and she knew that fighting the evil that lived restlessly in the Wizarding world was the only thing that she could live for… but why was it that her heart belonged to someone from the other side…?

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.**_

And on days like these, they would walk down to the bottomless-black lake, which seemingly reflected the wildness in his eyes, and there they would spend almost three hours of pure bliss. Love was an understatement…

_**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**_

So, when the bitter end of February nipped at their necks, and he graciously took off his own jacket to cover her petite, shuddering frame, she could do nothing but feel the devotion he provided her with. How could this boy… man… live up to something that would feel him with guilt his entire life?

She could try as long as she wanted to bring him to her world, but it was hopeless. The evil that rested behind his electric, blue eyes could not be shattered by a silly, schoolgirl that he shared his heart with… or could it?

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**_

The auburn haired girl turned to her hopeful companion, a sleek, white blonde, and they got tangled in each others' arms, as both shoved their faces towards one another, but in a more graceful fashion. When they kissed, there was no need to push one further; instead they enjoyed the simple moments, even when they were desperately longing for more.

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

Silently, they curled up next to one another, friction emitting from their close bodies. Together, their eyes as one, they gazed across the crystal blackness that lay almost too peacefully across the top of the Hogwarts Lake. A film of mystery was all that it could be revealed as…

**_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm…_**

At times like these, the whole world drifted away, and they were surrounded by nothing but the soothing whisper of the winter's wind, and the spine-tingling chills from the cold grass, dusted here and there with patches of snow.

Impulsively, Ginny reached up to his face, and cupped it with her small hands. She leaned in for a romantic kiss, but she saw something that had been missing for quite a long time: Regret. Sorrow… a secret that had not been there before.

_**And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.**_

She watched as his Adam's apple conflicted with the rapid gulps of air that he took… he was hiding something. Slowly, she attempted to comfort him, as she massaged his neck, then his shoulders, and moved down both of his arms.

Frustrated, he looked up with pain in his eyes… both emotional and physical. Ginny slowly looked down to where her palm rested, and shot him a look of hatred. But somewhere deep within, he could still see the love that she stored for him.

_**The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.**_

Draco gave her a look that seemed to say "If you must, then do it", and Ginny slowly pulled up the sleeve of his woolen sweater, only to reveal her fears. Evil was an understatement… this was the mark of pure hatred. As she let her eyes fall uneasily on the serpent, she returned to his perfect face, and somehow she saw the same picture written across it.

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.**_

Tears clouding her vision, she tried with all of her might to look through his outer presence, into his soul. But nothing she wanted was there; it was too dark to penetrate.

Sobbing now, she returned to his gaze, and saw a lone tear drift down his face. How could one drop soak everything? She reached up and delicately wiped it away, and remembered how many times she had touched his smooth skin…

_**Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.**_

In slow-motion, she pushed herself away from him, and began to rise to her feet. Commanding herself, she stopped the tears that were still lingering on her cheeks.

**_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why._**

Slowly she pivoted on her foot and began to trudge through the frozen clumps of grass, and began the long trek towards Hogwarts… towards a new life without him.

Ginny whipped her head back once more, but he was gone.

_**Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm.**_

Anyone could tell that the pairing was against all odds, or maybe even worse. How could the enemy fall in love with the hero?

**_But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…_**

----------------------------------


End file.
